


turn the lights off

by YunJun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/YunJun
Summary: When it is only you and your partner left at the office, anything can happen...





	turn the lights off

At 11:47 pm the office was generally devoid of activity, with only the odd stressed out employee staying this late for reasons like a ridiculously heavy workload brought on by procrastination and an ominous deadline hovering above them. You could tell who those people were. They were the ones slouching their shoulders like all of their unfinished tasks had taken physical form and were now weighing them down, the ones with bags under their eyes and an exhausted expression etched onto their faces.

But right now the office was devoid of even the investigators most lacking in work ethic. Perhaps that was the reason he allowed himself to be so bold tonight.

The overhead lights were turned off and all that illuminated Houji’s workspace was the artificial light from his computer. The sound of his hands tapping away at the keyboard was rhythmic and mind numbing. Despite this his face failed to keep the calm expression that usual adorned it, instead it was somewhat flushed with sweat shining on his forehead. The source of Houji’s demeanour was his partner, Takizawa Seidou. Currently the brunette was straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting on his shoulder. Their bodies were pressed together and it was the perfect position for Houji to hear every single one of the small sounds Takizawa made when he shifted around, groaning at the friction.

“Ahh… Houji-san.” At the sound of his name breathlessly leaving the other’s lips his fingers momentarily slipped on the keyboard and he went to correct it, now more careful than ever before. Ever tap was slow and deliberate, making it take more time to finish. If Takizawa’s intentions were to get Houji to pay him a little more attention a little faster then it had backfired woefully. With hot breath fanning his neck and small whimpers and moans from Seidou filling the silence Houji thought to himself that it was nice seeing- and feeling- the other get so worked up, no matter how much his own lust was interfering with his work.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity the email was written, edited and with one last click it was sent away. Now having free hands Houji lifted one from the keyboard to ghost over Seidou’s back, earning a hitch in breath followed by a relieved sigh. It felt like Houji knew exactly where to touch him.

“My, you’re so needy tonight.” 

“That’s b-because, ahh, because you’re not giving me any attention…” came Seidou’s breathless response. His hands clutched a little tighter at the back of Houji’s suit jacket and their hips grinded against each other again. Houji’s hand traveled from Seidou’s back down to rest on his hip bone and the other joined, holding the smaller in place.

Lips connected in a sloppy kiss. It was careless, needy and far from the dry romantic hollywood portrayal but it was their version of love. Seidou tangled his fingers into Houji’s hair and opened his mouth, angling his head to get more of the sensation. Complying Houji slipped his tongue into Seidou’s mouth, relishing the way he whimpered into their kiss. Houji’s movements were deliberate as if he owned his mouth, dominating the smaller boy. While their mouths were occupied Houji let his hands travel up and down Seidou’s sides, eliciting moans.

When they separated a line of saliva connected their lips, both panting. The office suddenly felt too hot for the suits they were wearing despite their shirts being half unbuttoned and their zippers unzipped. Suddenly Houji grinded upwards, making Seidou throw his head back with a choked moan of surprise which soon turned into a groan of pleasure. Seidou could feel Houji’s huge dick through this underwear and it was making his mind go devoid of everything but the sensation of it pressing against him. Having enough of cloth separating their bodies from each other Houji teasingly tugged at the waistband of Seidou’s boxers, whispering in his ear in a low voice “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Y-yes… Houji-san...” Seidou’s hands eagerly assisted Houji in his task of getting them further undressed. When the underwear had been removed and the only thing that remained was skin against skin Houji captured his subordinate’s lips in another kiss, this one short and heated. Then he promptly moved his lips lower, placing them against Seidou’s jaw. As he kissed his way down to Seidou’s collarbone he used his hands to massage that place on the small his back that Houji knew drove him crazy. It worked like magic, causing Seidou to throw his head back with a loud gasp. His eyes widened then screwed shut as another wave of pleasure hit him.

Houji only paid half a mind to unbuttoning Seidou’s shirt fully and throwing carelessly on the floor. He pulled away from the other’s collarbone to admire him for a second. Taking it all in, from his red face and ears, to the messy hair and half lidded eyes to soft, flushed skin.

“Ha..ah, can you just...hn, hurry up already?” Seidou said, his tone wavering between pleading and annoyance. It was understandable, having waited so long for the other man to finish up his work only for him to keep teasing him once he was finally done. Houji didn’t listen, or if he was he didn’t oblige Seidou’s request. Instead he continued his attention on the younger’s neck, licking and sucking until a hickey had formed. All the while he was running his hands over Seidou’s upper body, caressing his ribs and stomach. Seidou shivered from the feeling of Houji’s hands against his bare skin, letting out small gasps.

Under the stimulation Seidou kept shifting trying to get more of the sensation from every direction. When their groins rubbed together again a low groan erupted from the back of Houji’s throat. Noticing the sound Seidou replicated the movement with a sight of pleasure at the friction. The action gained another curious sound from his superior so he kept going, grinding up against him all the while panting harshly. His cock felt painfully hard and he longed for- no, he needed Houji’s touch. He needed the other looming over him with his skillful hands running all over his body and his cock thrusting inside of him mercilessly.

“Ah, Houji,i!” Seidou’s voice went up on a high note at the end as he grinded down with his ass against Houji’s massive sadistic cock. He was close to coming just from this much yet he was craving so much more.

Finally Houji moved his hand, the one that had been sting on Seidou’s hip, down. He went infuriatingly slow, rubbing circles on the skin. When he reached the area just above Seidou’s tailbone he pressed with a little more force, simultaneously blowing hot air onto the shell of Seidou’s ear and earning a loud gasp. Houji continued until he came low enough to slip a finger between Seidou’s asschecks. The brunette closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the main event.

Seidou let out a whine as he felt a finger slowly go inside him. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but he took deep breaths, waiting for the pleasure he knew would come. It did when Houji moved his finger slightly, making it press against that spot that drove Seidou crazy. Houji’s fingers were elegant and long, able to reach deeper inside of him and making him feel things he hadn’t felt with anyone else before.

“Do you want more?” Houji asked, moving his finger in and out slowly.

“Ha-ahh… Houji…” It wasn’t a no or a yes but they both knew what Seidou wanted. Feeling he was ready Houji added another finger, making Seidou start to become a writhing mess. He clenched down on the digits, breathing harshly. It took another minute until he relaxed but when Houji started to scissor him his arms tightened around his superior’s neck and he buried his face in the other’s chest. Houji chuckled at the reaction.

“Turn around.” He instructed Seidou, gently but firmly guiding him from his position straddling the older man to facing away from him with his hands on the desk in front of them. When they were in a position Houji seemed good enough he resumed his fingering, thrusting in and out at the same time as he made scissoring motions. Then he added a third finger, pumping in and out, stretching the smaller boy to the pace of his encouraging moans. When he felt the loss of Houji’s fingers Seidou whined only to gasp and go wide eyed as he felt something else press against him.

Slowly Houji entered Seidou. The smaller boy tried to keep in all of the noises spilling out of him but couldn’t stop the small moans and pleads. When he was buried fully inside he pulled back and thrust right in, starting a steady rhythm. Seidou groaned as Houji grounded his cock inside of his ass, narrowly missing his prostate. Angling himself a little differently Houji thrusted inside of Seidou again, this time hitting it dead on.

“Y-yes, ha-ahh!”’Seidou arched his back with a strangled cry, tears of pleasure building up at the corner of his eyes. He rocked back against Houji’s cock, trying to match his pace as it picked up. After a while the pace became less rhythmic and the thrusts quicker and more sloppy and shallow. Seidou could feel pressure building up in his lower belly as heat coiled, “Ahh-h, Houji I’m going to come!”

“No, you’re not.” The older gently informed him, his tone harshly contradictory to the hard grip he had taken around the base of Seidou’s genitals.

“Wha— Houji, please!” Seidou tried to plead with his superior. He could feel the heat pushing against his stomach, wanting to let go but unable to do so. Those teardrops from earlier now ran freely down his cheeks. “Please.. please don’t do this!” He managed to choke out between strangled sobs.

“What’s wrong? You were so needy earlier, this is your punishment for distracting me from my work.” Houji whispered into Seidou’s ear. His tone was low and raw, almost animalistic.

“I-I’m sorryyy! I’m sorry!! Ah-I’m.. oh!” Seidou tried to apologise but with Houji still buried deep inside of him it was hard to talk. Houji would have felt a little bad for him, that was if he hadn’t been able to feel how Seidou got even harder with every plead, his apologies gasped out like moans between wet lips. After a moment Houji could feel himself nearing the edge and first then did he let go, softening his grip into teasing strokes up and down Seidou’s dick, thumbing the slit.

That was all it took for the smaller boy to come over the desk with a keening sound. Houji continued to thrust inside of Seidou, who was gasping and shuddering with the force of his orgasm. It took only a couple thrusts for Houji to release too, coming inside of Seidou.

Houji pulled out of Seidou with a lewd, wet sound and trade Seidou turn his head so that he could capture his lips in a kiss. This one was sweet and tender, both of them still winded from their post-organs daze.

“You did great.” Houji smiled gently and used his thumb to wipe some of the tears from Seidou’s face.

“It’s only the duty of a good subordinate to help his boss when he works late.” Seidou smiled back, a little mischievous.


End file.
